1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to biopsy needles for extracting human tissue specimens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of which I am aware is listed on the enclosed form PTO-1449. None of the prior art is adapted for end cutting, side cutting and extracting of tissue specimens, the procedure being performed without the need for suction or irrigation and in such a manner that the structural integrity of the specimen is uniquely preserved.